


M shadows birthday sex one shot

by pshadows



Category: Avenged Sevenfold
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-11 05:45:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13517799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pshadows/pseuds/pshadows





	M shadows birthday sex one shot

"JESSSSSSS" I heard my brother Johnny scream from downstairs.

I was currently getting ready to go to his best friend Matt's birthday party. He was 34 today, and had recently separated from his wife so my brother Johnny and the rest of his band mates/best friends were throwing him a party to cheer him up.

"I'm almost done" I screamed down to Johnny as I stood in front of the mirror fixing my short black dress, pushing my cleavage out. I wanted to look extra sexy because as long as I can remember I've had a crush on Matt and he was finally single. Can't blame a girl for trying lol

I got a smile on my face as I sat daydreaming about Matt. He was perfect, tall, muscular, and tattooed. He had the voice of an angel, but when he screamed he made my panties wet. I loved seeing him on stage. His energy, the way he worked the crowd and wow I loved when he used to sing shirtless he really needs to start doing that again!!

I heard my brother scream at me to hurry up so checking my appearance once again in the mirror I rushed downstairs satisfied with how sexy I looked.

"Whoa Jess! You are looking smoking!" said Lacey my sister in law.

"Yeah who are you trying to impress?" said Johnny suspiciously.

"No one geez cant a girl look nice?" I blushed.

"Yeah right we know who you are looking nice for," Lacey teased.

"Shut up you guys lets go," I said getting red faced once again.

We got in the car and in no time at all were outside Matt's house. There was music blaring and people everywhere.

We went in and immediately ran into the rest of the boys.

"Where's Matt?" we shouted above the loud music

"He's hiding in his room, won't come out" said Brian

"Maybe you can convince him to come out Jess," said Zacky wagging his eyebrows at me. Everyone in the band knew about my crush on Matt well except for Matt that is!

"LOL I'll try" I said running upstairs to Matt's bedroom.

I softly knocked on Matt's door but doubted he would hear me above the music so I slowly opened the door.

He was laying on his bed with a bottle of vodka in hand.

"HEY JESS" he yelled loudly. He was obviously buzzed

"Hey Matt" I giggled back

"Why don't you come downstairs for the party?" I said.

"I don't know it just hit me you know it's the first birthday without Val" he said.

"I mean I'm over her and all its just different you know" said Matt.

"I understand but it doesn't mean you cant enjoy with your friends and family now" I said.

"I guess your right" Matt smiled down at me his dimples beaming.

"So since you're here where's my birthday present" Matt teased.

"Well what do you want?" I said laughing.

"Hmmm I can think of one thing I want," said Matt leaning down to me. His face inches from me. My breath caught in my throat and I blushed. What was he doing!?

Before I could even think he smashed his lips down on me and it was as if time stood still. I couldn't believe this was actually happening.

With an animalistic moan, I climbed on top of Matt never once breaking the kiss.

Our hands started roaming each other's bodies and he started kissing and sucking on my neck.

"Take it off baby, before I rip it off" he grunted.

I quickly got off of him and obliged, taking my dress off leaving me in my lace bra and panties.

Matt took one look at me and growled He quickly pounced on me and threw me back into bed.

He ripped my panties off and pushed my legs up. Suddenly I felt his tongue on my clit and I loved the feeling. I moaned his name enjoying the ecstasy he was giving me.

I didn't know why this was all happening but I wasn't going to question it now.

"Oh Jess baby you taste so good" growled Matt with his lips sucking softly on my clit. He stuck two big fingers inside of me and I screamed.

"You're so tight baby I have to stretch you out or my cock will never fit" he smirked.

Before I knew it Matt had me over the edge and I came hard all over his fingers and mouth.

"FUCK MATTTTT" I screamed as he started lapping up all my sweet juices.

Matt finished me off and quickly got up and took off his shirt and dropped his pants. He stood there in his boxers with a raging hard on and wow he wasn't joking he was HUGE.

"You like what you see babe?" he smirked.

I nodded my head eagerly and my eyes got big as he slowly took off his boxers his eyes never once leaving my face.

He crawled on top of me and leaned down to give me a tender kiss on the lips before going down to attack my neck and then my tits.

"Suck my cock" baby said Matt.

I got up and attached my lips to his big dick and he got so excited he thrust his hips up making me choke on him.

"Sorry babe I got too excited" chuckled Matt as I blushed.

I focused my attention on his big throbbing cock as the heat rose between my legs. I was getting so wet giving him pleasure.

"Babe I'm gonna come, stop" he growled pushing me off of him. I whined at the loss of contact.

He pushed me down, got on top of me and immediately rammed into me hard and fast from the beginning just the way I liked it.

"I'm gonna fuck that pussy black and blue baby" Matt growled into my ear as he pulled my face up by my hair to give me a kiss.

I couldn't even talk, the pleasure was too much, and all I could do was moan loudly.

Matt's thrusts got sloppy and he started choking me as he came in me, pushing me over the edge myself. I came a second time, this time on his cock and judging from his face he loved me coating him.

Matt got off of me and we came down from our highs as he pulled me close to him giving me a kiss on the forehead.

"Thanks for the present babe" laughed Matt.

"My pleasure" I laughed as I got up to get dressed.

"Should we head down and join the others?" I said.

"I would rather stay up here with you love" matt said pulling me back into bed.

And it started all over ;)

 


End file.
